


Horror Tarot Warning

by SignatorySea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Halloween, Tarot, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: A young lady does her daily tarot reading. But something is off about the cards.





	1. Tuesday

**_One card. Its all I need. One card to help decide my fate today_**.

Carefully removing the cloth wrapped around the cards, she spreads it wide. Leaving the cards uncovered in the middle of the cloth, the questions of her fate and destiny laying on the table before her, tempting her with answers she wasn't sure if she wanted to hold. But it was always nice to have an idea as to how she was going into her day.

A shuffle. The cards nimbly flipping between her hands in good practice, before ending up on the table again. She flipped it. Quickly. The top card now faceup on the table, but it was wrong.

"What? What is this?" Without flipping the deck over she fans through and counts. _**22**_ 22\. All the cards were there counting the one faceup on the table. Someone must have switched a card, this wasn't right. But there isn't anyone who could. She kept her cards locked away when not being used or are close on her person no one would have had access to switch a card.

Putting the deck back down, she picks up her card. Rolling it between her fingers to confirm, it feels like her card. No one could replicate the gentle wear created from years of repeated use. So what does this strange card mean?

**The Investigator**  
An odd title for a card. The art portrays a young woman reading a book. The title was written on a scroll across the bottom of the card, removing extra blank space from the bottom of the card.

"What could you mean for me today I wonder? What is there for me to investigate in my future?"  
Her pondering was broken by the chiming of her clock. "Shit I got to go."

Quickly she bundled back up the cards tucking them in her purse before hurrying from the house, not daring to be late to work.

In her rush one card slipped free. The Investigator drifted lazily to the floor, the girl upon the card looking up from her reading. **In good time, she'll learn of the destiny before her.**


	2. Wensday

** _One card. Its all I need. One card to help decide my fate today._ **

Yesterday was odd. The Investigator. Not a card she had ever seen before, perhaps today would be normal again.

Following her ritual, she unfolded the cards from the cloth. A quick shuffle and a deep breath of concentration. "Tell me of my destiny. What lies before me today." Returning the deck to the center of the cloth she flips the top card.

**The Groundskeeper**

"What? Again? Another strange card?" Just as before she flipped through the deck this time checking the faces of her cards, which were still normal. "Who is doing this I wonder."

An elderly man stands in a garden, a handful of flowers clutched in a vice like grip with a shovel off to the side. Faintly in the background looks to be some kind of grave marker. Much like the card yesterday, the title is written in a flowing script in a scroll across the bottom, hiding where the Groundskeeper's garden lies.

"Intriguing, but I don't know what you mean." After a few moments of pondering she puts the card on the top of her deck, closing the cloth and packing them away to head to work. Not noticing that the card stayed put on the table as she moved away.

The Groundskeeper looked up, his grip tightening further on the flowers as he reached for the shovel. **In good time she'll learn of the mess that lies ahead**.


	3. Thursday

_ **One card. Its all I need. One card to help decide my fate today.** _

Not that fate has been helpful anyway. The past two days her cards were strange, leaving her with an overarching feeling of unease as she went about her normal routine. Instead of feeling secure or hopeful of her future, she was starting to catch sense of a darker emotion at play, but she shoved it away. After all, fate isn't written in stone, it's possible to change it.

"Let today go back to normal. Its Thursday, the week is almost done, let me enjoy it." She shuffles the cards carefully. Not wanting to risk dropping one or losing her intentions of a good day.

Deck placed, card flipped, spirit dropped.

**The Restless Spirit**

A spirit dragging chains, was frozen in motion from the left to the right side of the card, the background void of decoration against this pale gray creature. The flowing script across the banner was written in red.

"W-what is this supposed to mean? Why are you revealing this oddity to my hands? What are you?" With her torrent of questions she flipped the cards, looking for more answers. But they drew blank. Her daily reading was done. There was no further information to obtain.

She bolted from the table, leaving the cards in their place as she headed out the door. Not wanting to bring them along, and vowing to cleanse them upon her return.

The spirit dropped the chains, looking down sorrowfully. **I****n good time she'll learn, of the chains keeping her down.**


	4. Friday

** _One card. Its all I need. One card to help decide my fate today._ **

"This seems awfully repetitive. But you are cleansed now so lets see how you play." She fanned the cards, before pulling them back together. Giving them a quick shuffle face up to ensure they were right before continuing her normal routine.

**The Medium**

"Wait? It's me?" The card with her hand was, her. Sitting at a table, looking at a tarot card, faintly in the background were wispy gray shapes. The scroll containing the name of the card stood across the top. The words leaking a strange gray ink.

"But I'm not a medium. I don't speak to ghosts. I think I would have noticed if they spoke to me. This is way to odd for my tastes." Bundling up the cards she makes her way out. Grabbing a coffee on the way, this Friday needed an upside and it didn't seem like the cards were going to give it.

The Medium looks up from her card, glancing at the spirits over her shoulders before looking out. **In good time she'll learn of the spirits guiding her hands.**


	5. Saturday

**One card. Its all I need. One card to help decide my fate today.**

The Investigator, The Groundskeeper, The Restless, The Medium. What do they mean? The four strange cards were spread before her. Plenty of time in the world to ponder them on this Saturday morning.

"Tell me your secrets. Help me learn what you are trying to say." She shuffles, focusing on the strange cards before her as she flips the top card off the deck.

**The Superstitious One**

A hooded figure sits before a ouija board, their hands on the pointer as the same spirits on The Medium card surround them. The words on the banner ran across the bottom, a harsh white against the cards dark background.

"Are you warning me of something? Of a spirit or a creature with malicious intent? I wish you would speak clearly, but alas I know you can't."

She sits there for awhile trying to pick apart the meaning of this new card, everything from the cloak to the similarities in the spirits. But no further answers were brought forth before her stomach pulled her away to eat.

The Superstitious One looks up, red eyes glowing out from the shadow of the hood. Their voice creaky and dry from not being used. **In good time she'll learn of the superstitions that are true**.


	6. Sunday

**_One card. Its all I need. One card to help decide my fate today_**.

Its Sunday her double draw day. One to determine the day, and one to show an idea of the week ahead. But after the way the cards have drawn these past few days. She holds doubts of their honesty.

Shuffle. Bridge. Shuffle. Flip. Once from the top and once from within.

**The Omen**

The card is, blank? Only the banner bearing the blood red name of the card existed. The background black and hollow. Like looking into a void. "Uh. Hey deck are you broken? What kind of vibe is this for the day?"

She looks over to the other card. And her face completely falls.

**Death**

The skeletal face looks blankly up at her, scythe at the ready to protect your passage to the afterlife.

She stands quickly, knocking over her chair in her hustle to get away from the cards. Then she hears it a crash.

Following the noise to the living room, her favorite book, a murder mystery, had been knocked from the shelf.

The void of the Omen stares at us. **Now is the time she learns, of the warning we tried to give**.

Death grins, a boney smile. **Now is the time she learns, not even a believer can avoid the readings of the cards.**

The cards weren't enough to shield her from the vengeful spirits that had gained a hold in her home.

The news said it was a suicide, post a manic fit. But the cards. Well they held her fate and story, and they knew well beyond otherwise.


End file.
